Deafening Silence
by living crisis
Summary: Curious, is what she is. Boring, is her life. Normal, is what she is not. One boy changes everything, will she stand by him like he wants her too? Jonah/OC 1920s haha, I suck in summaries, please read me.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone.

I'm a new writer.

This is my first story.

I suck.

But you know, I have a great plot for this one.

It's a romance of Jonah and an OC. This one chapter is short.

It'll get better, I promise.

Haha. Well. Enjoy.

* * *

The only thing stopping me from knocking on that door was the silent screams I could hear coming from behind it. I'm scared, even frightened to death. I peered out the window, wide-eyed, from another scream heard. Every time they have a gathering, EVERY time after people had left that house, the Aikman's house. It is like they forgot someone behind in that house, and the people living in the house torture every poor soul that was left behind, it happens every time.

I shut the book in my hand, not going to be able to concentrate. I looked at the baggy cream pajamas on my bed deciding whether or not to change, but obviously I was not going to get any sleep. I looked out my window again, my eyes scanning the house across of mine. The screams where coming from a man, and it sounded awful. I frowned and bit my lip, a habit I had, and I shut my eyes tightly. Inhale. Exhale. My eyes snapped open, and I ran out my room.

I ran down the stairs of my house I knew shouldn't knock on their door, but I just felt I had to. My mom and dad were at work, and yes, they are workaholics. I'm always alone in the house. Most of the time I wonder if I even have parents. My hand slowly turned the knob of the front door. I walked out and shut the door lightly then looked across. The screams were even louder outside. I ran over to the other house calmly. I seemed calm outside, but in the inside I was** scared** to death.

_What was I going to say?_

I held a fist to the door, and hesitated before I lightly knocked on the door. A few minutes had passed by, and instead of screams I could hear faint whispers, many faint whispers, the whispers were close, it was as if people were whispering in my ear. And so I decided to superannuate from standing on the Aikman's porch. I got chills running up and down my spine. As I walked down the stairs of the porch the door creaked open. I looked back and saw a teenage boy about my age.

He had dark hair-almost black, and his skin was milky white. My eyes scanned his face, and his eyes were a stunning blue. I could see loneliness in his eyes, unloved, hurt, anger, sadness, scared.

The boy looked at me then he asked, "Hi, may I help you?" his eyebrow was up in curiosity.

"Oh… Uh. I'm Harley Green, I live across the street," I pointed at my house, walking back up the stairs, "And… I heard… screaming earlier. Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Screaming? I'm sorry, but I didn't hear any screaming," he said, his eyebrow still up.

"Oh," I felt stupid I swear I heard screaming earlier! This period of silence made me blush from embarrassment.

"_Help… Me…"_ a women's whisper chimed in my ear, and it sent chills down my back. I looked around my ambiance only to see no one but him.

"Did… you hear that?" I asked wide-eyed at the boy, but he seemed to be staring at something next to me, but nothing was there.

"N-no. I didn't hear a thing," he said a bit wide-eyed. The temperature was changing rapidly, and suddenly it was so cold. I hugged my arms shivering, and ran my hands up and down my arms. "Wow. It is so cold," I looked to my side and gasped as I was shoved. The boy had pushed me, and I looked at him confused.

He looked at me and said, "Sorry about that… Did… you see her?" seeming ambiguous.

I shook my head and with wide eyes and said, "But I think I heard her," warmth returning into my arms.

"R-really? What'd she say?" he asked a bit shocked.

I hesitated then spoke, "Help me… What's going on?" I asked as I saw my mother's car pull into my driveway.

"Uh. I don't really know, but I'll explain later."

"Good. My mother is back. I need to go, I'll come back-"

"Tomorrow morning. I'm Jonah by the way, Jonah Aikman." He cut my sentence. I held out my hand to shake his hand, usually what you do when you meet someone new. He took it and shook my hand, his hands were cold, mine were really warm compared to his.

"Alright Jonah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," my voice kind of shaky from what happened. I let go of his hand, but he stayed holding mine. He looked at me in a way I couldn't understand, his blue eyes locked on my dark brown ones. I blinked at how tight he held my hand. He snapped out of the trance he was in and let go of my hand clearing his throat.

"Uh… right." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "See you tomorrow," Jonah tore his gaze from my face. He proceeded to his door.

"Bye! Try to have a goodnight!" I yelled running down his porch to his lawn, to cross the street. And I could hear him yell back 'you too'.

I ran to my mother's car and asked her if she needed any help. She just smiled down at me and said no. She told me I should sleep now so I told her goodnight and I ran up to my room. I looked down at my bed, and there it was. My baggy cream pajamas waiting for me to change into it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello readers. Thanks for reading. Please enjoy and review.**_

"_Literary criticism should arise out of a debt of love."_

_-George Steiner_

_

* * *

_

"Good morning, sir," I greeted on the Aikman's porch to a tall man with spectacles and a beard. He gave off a creepy aurora. "Is Jonah there?" I smiled politely.

"Ah, yes he is," he said. The man seemed polite, but rude. I don't know, but he gave such a neutral tone.

"Harley!" Jonah called, from behind the man, who looked back at Jonah.

"This is an acquaintance of yours, boy?" the creepy man asked.

Jonah looked at me, but I was fixated on playing with my fingers. He said, "No sir, a friend," a tiny smirk formed on my face.

"I'm Harley Green… I live across the street," I said sticking out my hand for him to shake, but he didn't take it. I pulled my hand back and smoothed my hair out because my hand felt a bit… empty, because I expected him to shake it.

Then Jonah asked, "May I go out for a walk for a while, with Harley, sir?"

The man hesitated and said, "Be back by five o'clock."

"Yes sir." Jonah replied, a bit stiff. I watched him grab a jacket hanging on the coat rack, while the man disappeared into the house. He protruded out of the door and closed it lightly.

"Who was that?" I asked as we walked off his porch.

"My father," he shrugged as we followed the sidewalk's path.

"What? Why do you call him sir? Not father, or dad, or daddy-o?" he looked at me and chuckled.

"Daddy-o?" he asked

I nodded,"Yeah, you know… joke around with him,"

"I.. it's complicated."

"Oh." I frowned at the simple short answer he gave me. "What does he do?"

"He's… his job deals with the dead,"

"Like a mortician?" I said rather excited.

"Yeah…" he responded kind of confused with how excited I was.

"That's cool… Anyways… what happened yesterday?"

"Oh. That. Right. Well…" he began, and he turned to face me. I listened carefully. "You probably wouldn't believe me…" he sighed then asked "Do you read the newspapers lately?" I shook my head and he sighed.

"Odd question. I'm sorry, I'm just not interested in what's happening and stuff. I don't even know what day it is… What day is it?"

"Saturday, don't you go to school?"

"Not anymore, I was home schooled until my mother found a job. I'm probably going to go to a regular school pretty soon," I smiled at the thought of having friends, "Anyways, we're getting kind of side-tracked." I chuckled.

"Oh yeah." He said as I stopped and looked to the side. He looked down at the direction I was looking at too and my eyes widened.

"There's a park here?" we asked each other in unison. We smiled at each other "race you there!" we yelled at each other and ran inside it. I sat on the grass catching my breath, Jonah sitting down next to me.

"I win!" I laughed.

"I let you win." Jonah said in a childish way.

My eyes grew wide in belief, "No, you didn't!" I said and it made him chuckle. Then it became quiet. The only thing that could be heard is our breathing.

"Harley." He said in a serious tone.

"Yeah?"

"I'm a medium. I could…. communicate with the dead. And somehow… you can hear the dead, but not see it."

"Plus I'm a magical dragon." I smiled playfully. But his expression seemed to stay serious, he sighed. His eyes said, 'I knew you wouldn't believe me,' my smile died down, and I apologized. "That… person… who whispered to me… is dead?" I frowned, he nodded.

"W-Wha?" I asked confused. "But why me? The only time I ever had contact with a ghost was… when I was little. I think. What does she want me to even help her with?"

"I don't know… What happened when you encountered a ghost?" he asked interested.

"I… fell. Then everything went black. Next thing I knew was that… I was in the hospital. I lied on the bed, and no one was there… except for the other patient on the other bed. He… said, 'Don't be scared child, you're not leaving just yet.' I believed him and sighed in relief. My mother and father came rushing in my eyes were glued on them and when I looked back at the other bed, the patient was gone." I sighed and lay on the grass.

"I've… had to contact with the dead many times. I've seen many horrible things… that I don't want to even see. I think… between me and you, you're the lucky one." He sighed and then it was quiet. I shut my eyes and soaked in the silence.

"Do you go to school?" I asked opening my eyes.

"No, I'm home schooled. I stopped going to regular school." He replied, kind of sad.

"Why?" I asked getting up.

"People pick on me. They make fun of me… of what I'm forced to do. They say I'm a freak, and I know they're only joking, they're only playing around…" he shut his eyes tightly to stop himself from crying. Silence filled the park, and I watched him clench his fist that lied on his knees. My arms started to snake around his neck. My heart was beating out of my chest and I was afraid he could feel it.

I gave him a warm embrace, and said "I'm sorry,,," because I didn't know what else to do.

I felt his arms wrap around me, and he was hugging back. I let him cry on my shoulder, although it doesn't seem manly to others it seemed manly to me. "Even though I just met you, I don't think you're a freak, are you okay?" I smiled pulling back from the hug.

"Yes, thank you." He said calm. "We're… friends right?" he asked me unsure. I kind of started to laugh at the question.

"I don't know… what do you think?" I asked getting up and walking to sit on a swing across from us. He did the same and sat on the swing next to mine.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back, "Yeah."

We talked in the park, swinging with smiles on our faces. This is probably the only time we can act like children.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEAASE READ THIS NOTE. _3_**

**Hello again. I hope I'm doing okay in the story.**

**I don't know if I am an alright author if you don't review :3**

**please review... and please enjoy.**

**Thank you all who are reading. :D**

* * *

Jonah examined her fragile figure while he watched her vomit in a bush. She began to feel a bit sick after swinging on the swings. He stood over her patting her back. Her pale white skin was warm from the sun, and her light brown hair being hold back in his hand was very long and straight. In his head he couldn't help but think she was gorgeous, even when she's vomiting her guts out.

Jonah released her hair as Harley stood up straight. "Thanks…" she smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yes, just… a little motion sickness." she said uncertain, as she let her eyes lock with his. He smiled at her with sympathy. Then a growl was heard, and Harley looked at Jonah funnily. He laughed embarrassed. "You must be hungry?"

"Yeah…" he smiled embarrassed. "I think its lunch time?" Jonah said looking at his watch to confirm his suspicions.

"You… want to come over to my place for lunch?" Harley asked the boy who was flushed by the sun's scorching heat. Jonah hesitated and thought for a while, then did not reject to her offer. They walked to the Green's house chatting, sometimes it would get silent, the only thing that could be heard was the trees rustling.

They both stood in front of the door on the porch. Harley unlocked the door with the key attached to her bracelet. She pushed the door open and yelled, "Is anybody home?" while stepping inside with Jonah. When she didn't get an answer she said to herself, "Well… guess not."

"Where are your parents?" Jonah asked as he sat on the black leather couch.

"Where they usually are, work." She said heading into the kitchen to open and slam several cabinets.

"What do they do?" he asked as he got up and leaned at the counter to watch her closely.

"My mother is a nurse, she helps children, my father's a pathologist, he performs autopsies," she said with a smile, she kind of wanted to be like her father, but like her mother too.

"Interesting."

"You, my friend, are the interesting one," she smirked, then continues, "My parents are workaholics, I usually don't know when their home…"

"You're alone most of the time?" Jonah asked curiously, Harley then replied with a nod.

"Pretty much. What do you want to eat?" she asked as she sat on the counter he was leaning on.

"What do you have?"

"I think we still have mash potatoes in the fridge. I made it last night and all we have to do is heat it up."

"Sounds good," he replied as she jumped off the counter to open her fridge, "Do you need any help?"

"No, I got it…"

"I could get the plates and cups…" he offered standing up straight.

"Really? You're a darling, they're in the cupboard." She smiled closing the fridge with the mash potatoes in her hand. She placed it on the counter and turned around in to turn the stove on. She watched as the flame burst, and her eyes stayed glued to it. Jonah placed the plates on the counter and turned to Harley, whose eyes looked ever so glossed by the fire.

She stood there for a long time, in a daze. "Harley." Jonah called her trying to snap her out but it was no success, "Harley!" he tried again, this time her head snapped up to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"I-I. Had a vision…"

"A vision? What vision?"

"Of your house… there's… something you're… you're not telling me, Jonah." She sounded scared. Jonah sighed and looked out the kitchen window that had a view of his house.

"I'll… explain it after lunch…" he said, a bit sad about what he was about to tell her.

**…**

"I seem like a freak to you now, huh?" Jonah asked with a frown.

"No," Harley told the truth, and a smile sprawled on Jonah's face for a second, "Wait… so you're father is responsible for all these… freaky things. He forces you to… steal the dead bodies and he engraves writings into them as you watch? Just to make you a powerful medium? What does he do with the bodies?" Harley asked in shock as she sat cross legged, on her couch, next to Jonah. They just had finished lunch and were talking about what he does as a medium.

"Uh. I don't know. I wrap them up and Aikman takes care of the rest. I have to do another séance tonight…"

"Oh… wow… shouldn't we… help the souls? They sound tortured whenever I hear them screaming…"

"One of them did ask you to help them…" he trailed off.

"Help them with what though?" the two stayed silent for a while.

Then Jonah began, "They… want you to help them free themselves… their trapped in my house, I can't really help them… because Aikman told me to ignore their pleas. I… I want to free them… but, I need your help." This made Harley silent, and she frowned. She bit her lip and shut her eyes tight. Inhale. Exhale. She opened her eyes to meet with a pair of blue ones.

"Okay… I'll help."

Jonah smiled at her, happiness danced in his eyes.

"We just need time… I don't really know how to set them free." He sighed.

"Bury them if you still have the bodies, or burn your place… if the bodies are still in the house," Harley suggested, Jonah looked at her surprised, "I read a lot… and my dad likes to tell me true stories about these things."

"Ah… you read books?"

"Yes! I love those little suckers. I have a little library in the basement, want to check it out?" she asked excited. Jonah smiled, and then looked at his watch, he still had time.

"Sure, I love books," he smiled getting up with Harley and followed her down to her basement. "What's your favorite genre?"

"Suspense… I love it. What about you?" Harley turned the switch on for the lights and walked down the stairs.

"I like any book I can get my hands on… whoa." Jonah said looking around the book filled basement. It was nothing like his basement… There were shelves everywhere, and books filled them, all sorts of books. There was a comfortable brown looking couch with throw pillows on it in the middle of the basement. A small coffee table on the side of the couch held a lamp, and there was a red soft plush rounded carpet covered the middle of the room, and the hardwood flooring was exposed on the sides.

Jonah walked around the room, examining the books. He stopped at one book; the famous author caught his eye. Shakespeare. He pulled the book out, the title read, _Hamlet_.

Harley smiled, one of the books she had a hard time reading, but eventually understood it. "_All that lives must die, passing through nature to eternity_." She quoted.

"I've read this…" he said with a smile, "I had a hard time though."

"Me too." they chuckled as he put the book back in its place. "Tragic though."

"Indeed…" Jonah said, brushing his fingers through many other books. He picked a few out, "May I borrow some books?"

"Yes, you may." She smiled sitting on the couch. She looked up at the clock and frowned. "Its four o'clock…" she sighed.

"Already?" he asked, looking at his watch. He frowned at the time, he had to leave. Harley stood to look at the book he was holding. _Cheri_ by Colette. Harley realized she hasn't read that one, but heard what it was about. It's about a young man falling in love with an older woman.

"I haven't read that book yet, tell me if it's good." Harley said walking up the stairs with Jonah.

"Alright," Jonah smiled as they exit the basement. They got to the porch and smiled at each other. "I had fun today."

"Me too," Harley smiled, Jonah smiled back at her. They got loss in each other's eyes, and couldn't snap out of the gaze. Harley's heart was beating out of her chest again… and so was Jonah's. This new feeling he was feeling… made him want to kiss her. Their faces were only inches apart, and Jonah leaned closer, his lips about to brush against hers. Harley then took a step back, and left Jonah confused.

She cleared her throat, "So, I'll… see you tomorrow?" she said, pretending nothing happened. Jonah blinked at the girl smiling weakly at him and shook his head.

"Yeah, I guess… Thanks for letting me borrow the book," he said walking off her porch.

"Bye!" she yelled at the confused boy on her lawn.

"I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" he yelled back before running across the street to get to his place. She frowned at what she did.

Harley ran into her house, and into the bathroom. She threw up again, but into the toilet. Her health was getting worse, and she knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fact: ****By the 1920s, most American women had completely broken from the pioneer past and the burdens of Victorian domesticity.**

**Thank you readers & thank you reviewers for your help.**

**Thanks again for reading, please enjoy and review.**

**

* * *

**

The next day was a Sunday morning. Jonah knocked on the Green's front door. He waited patiently and a light brown haired woman in her middle ages opened the door. She looked like an older Harley. The woman examined the boy, who wore a long white sleeve shirt tucked into beige pants held by a belt.

"Good morning ma'am, is Harley here?" Jonah asked.

The woman politely smiled and said, "Yes, she's getting ready upstairs right now, would you like me to call her down?"

"Yes please..." Jonah smiled.

"May I ask for your name?"

"Jonah Aikman, I live across the street..." he pointed at his house using his thumb.

"Oh! The mortician's son?"

"Yeah..." he said quietly. They turned their heads toward the stairs when they heard light footsteps.

"Mother? Who's at the door?" Harley's voice rang in their ears as she walked down the stairs. She was in her best Sunday dress, it was a baby pink ruffled dress that fell right below her knees. Her hair was in curls, and it stopped right under her chest. She stood next to her mother and saw Jonah standing outside. "Oh, hello Jonah," she smiled up at the tall boy.

Her mother looked at the two, and saw a spark between the two teens, a wide smile began to plaster on her face.

"Hello Harley," he could feel his heart skip a beat. He grinned at her.

"Harley, maybe you should invite your friend to come with us," Harley's mother smiled.

"Mother..." Harley looked up at the woman.

"I'll leave you two be," Mrs. Green dismissed herself still smiling and walked up the stairs to get ready.

Jonah noticed the eye bags under Harley's eyes. "What time did you sleep?"

"Eh. About two in the morning," she frowned.

"Oh, are you alright?" he asked leaning on the frame of her door, the move making her heart beat even faster.

"Yeah, just a bit tired..."

"Where are you guys going?" Jonah asked curiously.

"I'm going to church... with my mom, my dad is at work... Want to come?" taking her mother's suggestion.

"Uh..." Jonah didn't know what to say, he's never been to church before. He wasn't even sure if he had a religion. Never in his life did he really think of God. So he shrugged.

"Oh... You are not catholic? Sorry... Ha, stupid me..." Harley hit her head lightly, and scrunched up her curls.

"No... It's not that... And you certainly aren't stupid," he wasn't even sure if he could go with her out of the neighborhood.

"God accepts everyone in his house," she pushed with a charming smile. Jonah sighed and smiled back.

"I'd love to go with you," this made Harley smile, "...and your mother," her smile dropped, "I have to ask first. I'll be right back." He said and ran across the street to his house as Harley bit her lip, shut her eyes, inhaled, exhaled, and snapped her eyes back open as she ran upstairs to get her things. She was hoping he could go.

After doing so, she sat down on her porch steps. She now wore a black sweater over her dress, just to hide skin. A few minutes had past and she saw the Aikman's front door opened. Jonah ran out with a blazer on, and he ran across the street. He stood in front of Harley and caught his breath.

"Hi," Harley smirked.

"Hi," Jonah replied offering a hand to her. She took it gladly and he helped her up. Harley noticed how close they were again and her heart started to race once again.

"Ah, Jonah! You will be joining us?" Mrs. Green asked happily.

Jonah nodded, "If you don't mind me going."

"I don't! Glad to have your presence! You kids ready?"

"Yes ma, let's go!" Harley stated grabbing Jonah's hand and leading him to the car. Harley's mother unlocked the car doors and started the engine. Harley and Jonah sat in the back, and sat in silence. Mrs. Green asked questions through the whole ride.

One question she kept asking was, "You two are just friends?" and every time she embarrassed the both of them.

When they got to the church they sat down in the middle row. A bunch of people were whispering, some people gasped when they saw Jonah. It made him feel out of place. He felt like a freak again so stiffened a bit from the whispers he could hear.

"What is he doing here?" and "I thought demons can't enter the church." These snickers and awful remarks made Jonah frown and he balled his hands, which rested on his knees, into fists. He didn't want to be there at that moment, he wanted to disappear.

Jonah felt a warm hand over his. He traced the hand with his eyes right back up to Harley's face. "Are you okay?" she asked. Jonah averted his gaze and remained silent. "Do not mind them... Only God knows who the real demons are, and I am definite he knows you are not one of them."

Jonah looked at her and smiled, he interlaced his fingers with hers. Hopefully her mother didn't notice. Harley smiled at him then something caught her eye, a piano near the choir, and she wondered when they got it, she pierced her lips together and sighed sadly.

When mass was over, and Harley had dozed off on Jonah's shoulder. "Harley. Wake up," Jonah shook her lightly. Her eyes fluttered open, and she yawned.

"Where is my mother?" she asked looking around.

"She is... Talking with the priest." he pointed at them. Her mother was tearing, and Harley knew why, but Jonah didn't. Harley got up and Jonah followed her, who was walking toward her mother and father Paul.

"Ah, Harley. How have you been, are you getting any better?" Father Paul asked.

"Uhm, good and yes," she lied, Jonah a bit puzzled at the priest's question.

"Oh, you must be Jonah Aikman, I'm father Paul, I'm glad you could join us this morning," the priest smiled kindly.

"Thank you, it was a very interesting experience," Jonah said honestly.

"I'm happy to hear that... Don't let any of these people put you down. Don't listen to them either, they don't know what they're saying," Father smiled.

"Yes, sir." Jonah replied back. Harley was looking at the wooden vertical piano again. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her mother and the priest noticed this.

"Do you still play?" Father asked Harley, which made her look back at him quickly. She didn't answer the question.

"Not anymore Father, we sold the piano a few years ago," her mother sighed. Harley walked away from the conversation and toward the piano. Her hands traced the big wooden instrument. It was magnificent to her.

"You use to play the piano?" Jonah's voice made her head snap up at him, she did not notice Jonah was standing next to her. She bit her lip and nodded. "Well, why don't you play something?"

"I… I cannot anymore," Harley frowned.

"How come?" he asked.

"I do not remember how, the last time I have played the piano was two years ago," she frowned.

"Just give it a try," he gave her an encouraging smile. Harley slipped onto the chair and her fingers gently traced the keys. She began to play a song she memorized a long time ago. She missed about two or three notes at first but then she started to play without missing any notes. Her mother looked at her and smiled, her eyes began to water again at the thought that her daughter found inspiration to play again.

**...**

"You played really great!" Jonah complimented the twentieth time. Harley chuckle as they waited for her mother in the car.

"Thank you, again," she smiled, "Do you play any instruments?" Jonah shook his head.

"I wish. Do you play any other instruments?"

"No," and another question popped up in her head, "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Reading… that is all," he shrugged.

"You do not like performing séances?" the expression on her face spelled curious.

"No. It is not fun, and it is not enjoyable…" he frowned.

"Why do you do it then?"

"I do it for Aikman. He took me in as a child," his frown not leaving his face.

"What… happened to your parents?"

"They are not alive," he stated calmly.

"I am… so sorry,"

"No, it's okay. It is not like I really knew them," the car became silent as Harley's mother entered to start the engine.

"Do you kids want to eat out? I can drop you two off at the diners while I go out grocery shopping..." Mrs. Green suggested already heading out of the church's parking lot.

"Eat out? Okay!" Harley exclaimed happy and hungry.

"But! Uh- I didn't bring any money!" Jonah panicked.

"It's okay, no need. My treat."

"I'll pay you back when we get back ma'am."

"Nonsense! I'll be glad paying for you, don't worry. Oh, and please call me Cynthia, deary," she said as she pulled over in front of a diners and dug in her purse for money. She handed money over to Harley and to Jonah. "Now you two have fun, I'll be back at three... I'll meet you back here." she smiled then shooed the kids away.

"So... let's go eat!" Harley cheered and they went into the diner. They took their seats and ordered two coca-colas. "Jonah?"

"Hm?" he responded, looking at his menu.

"Do you have to do another séance tonight?" she asked playing with her hair.

"Yes…"

"What about tomorrow night?"

"No… why?"

"Nothing. I guess it will have to wait till tomorrow night." she said, a sad expression on her face.

"O-Okay..." he said confused as the waitress served them their drinks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fact: Women finally had the rights to vote in 1917.**

**Hey. So I researched on the song I used. I just LOVE it. You should listen to the regular one on youtube then the cover sung by Fiona Apple. Enjoy&Review. :D**

Harley waited for Jonah outside in her backyard. She told him where to meet him, and she lied on the grass watching the stairs twinkle. The wooden radio placed on her patio steps started to play _After you've gone _sung by Marion Harris. It was a jazzy tune, her favorite song of 1920, although it came out in 1919. The singer's voice was soft, and the instruments complimented her singing.

_Now won't you listen honey_

Jonah found Harley, and called her. She snapped her head up toward his direction. She sat up and motioned him to sit next to her.

"What's going on?" Jonah asked worried. Harley remained silent and she played with her fingers. "Harley?" Harley looked him in the eye.

_While I say_

"When Father was talking to us… he mentioned if I was feeling better," Harley frowned.

"Yeah… What was that about?" he asked curious, "Did you have the flu?" he thought of the other day when she vomited. This made her eyes water a bit, she shook her head and tried to choke back a sob. She wished it was the flu and made a sniff noise.

"And when you tried to kiss me… I stopped it from happening." She bit her lip.

Jonah frowned at the memory, "Why?" he asked. Harley hid her eyes from Jonah, which started letting tears out.

_How could you tell me_

"I did not want to hurt you… I like you, I really like you, but…"

"But?" Jonah's hopes with being with this girl were crushed.

"I just cannot be with you…" she looked at him. He could see her tears rolling down her face which made him confused.

"Why not?" Jonah asked hurt. His heart was in pain.

_that you're going away_

"Because I am going to die…" she tore away from his gaze.

"W-What? What do you mean?" he asked in shock.

_Don't say that we must part_

"I have cancer, and it is slowly getting worse," she stated as she looked him in the eye. "It is affecting people closest to me. When I have found out I had cancer I gave up hope, I stopped playing the piano, and I told my parents to get it out of the house and I threw out all memories. My mother over exaggerated about it being two years, it was only last year... I even told my parents I didn't want to be home schooled anymore, it would be a waste… I just want it to stop, to stop the torturing…" Harley cried. He stared at her not knowing what to do. He then wrapped his arms around her; it was now his turn to comfort her, like how she comforted him days before. She rested her head in the crock of his neck.

Jonah pulled away and scanned her face, and then his eyes stopped at her lips. All he wanted, that moment, was to have her soft lips on his dried ones.

_Don't break my aching heart_

Jonah wasn't sure if he should kiss her, but he really wanted to. He was afraid she might pull away and leave him rejected, but he didn't care, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to be with her so he leaned in and pressed his lips to her lips. Her lips were warm, and so when his cold lips came in contact with hers shivers went up and down her spine. They pulled away to catch their breath moments later.

"Eventually I'll die too, and we'll be together. I'll spend every day with you" he said, a small space between their faces. Harley wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

**…**

"I'm going to lose my hair…" Harley told Jonah. She was resting her head on his chest and he was lying on the grass caressing her hair.

"So, you'd still be beautiful," he showed her a charming smile, which made her blush and smile.

"Even though I'm bald?" she asked, and he nodded. They were silent for a few minutes. The only thing that could be heard was the radio, which was playing another jazz song.

"When I saw that patient in the hospital… I didn't trip and hit my head, I had a heart attack. The doctor told my parents I was going to be fine… I woke up and heard them. They were outside the room talking awfully loud. I turned my head to the side and that's when I met the patient… After that day I was fine, but then I got worse…"

"You're in the near death zone, that's how you could see the dead."

"My father told me something like that," Harley grinned as she thought of an image of her father.

"Could I meet him?" Jonah asked.

"Why? My father would yap on about weird stories,"

"I like stories…"

"Okay, but… can I come over to your house tomorrow?"

"Sure…" he said kind of scared of what Aikman might say and do and of the souls bothering her again. Jonah then looked at his watch. "It's already almost nine? Really?" he asked his watch with frustration. Harley sat up to let Jonah get up. He stood and offered his hand to Harley to help her up.

"I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow too." He replied then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she smiled and he ran out of her backyard to his own house.

She turned the radio off and brought the heavy thing in her house. She walked upstairs lightly to her room. She then drew out sleeping clothes and new undergarments. She then went out into the hallway to take a bath and change into her pajamas.

Harley walked out of her bathroom and she could hear sobbing. Her mother's door was open, but just a crack. She peered inside and saw her mom sobbing into her hands, and there was a rosary in her hand too. Harley took a step back and frowned. She then walked to her room, and sighed. Then she heard screams, coming from different people, and it was coming from across the street. She ran ove to her window, opened it, and peered out. Silence. It was silent again.

…

Harley ran down the stairs with her pajamas on. Sunlight streamed in through the red curtains, and it bounced onto the white walls of the room. She saw somebody holding up a book to their face sitting on the chair at the far end of the table and a smile plastered on her face. "Father?" he placed his book on the dining table and his tired features showed, his dark brown hair combed back.

"Harley!" he smiled, "I haven't seen you in forever!" he stood up to hug and kiss his daughter. "How've you been? Getting any sleep? Are the voices still bothering you?"

"I've been good, yes, and yes," she replied to her father's questions, as he went into the kitchen to get her breakfast "Are you off today?"

"Actually, yes, I am, finally." He said coming out with a piled food plate and a glass of orange juice which she took gladly and ate. "So do you want to spend some time today with your old man?" he asked. Harley bit her lip at the question. She was supposed to go over to Jonah's house today.

"I was… going to go over a friend's house today," she frowned.

"A friend? You finally made a friend?" her dad seemed rather excited.

"Father, you are mean… and yes I have."

"Gender." He demanded which made her pierce her lips together.

"Male."

"I will meet him, tonight." He stated, leaving her mouth agape, "His parents too."

Harley bit her lip, and then furrowed her eyebrows. "Fine…" she finished her food and went upstairs to change. She went back down to see her dad washing the dishes. "I'm leaving now, bye," she told her father who replied back. She ran across the street and onto the Aikman's lawn. She saw Mr. Aikman tending his garden, which she thought was pretty funny.

"Good morning Mr. Aikman," she greeted the man who was watering the flowers.

"Ah… Good morning Ms… Green? Am I right?" he asked trying to recall my name.

"Yes, but you may call me Harley if you want, sir," she bit her lip.

"Are you looking for Jonah?" he asked looking up from his garden, she nodded, "he is inside."

"May I go in?" she asked, and he gestured his hands to go in I ran up his porch but stopped in my tracks remembering something, "Oh, my father, he's asking if you could come and join us for dinner tonight?"

"Your father?" he asked.

"Yes, he's Harvey Green, he's a pathologist," she smiled politely.

"Ah! He has performed autopsies before?"

"Still does…"

"Interesting. Tell him Jonah and I will be attending," he smiled, which took me by surprise. Harley was shocked, she didn't even know this type of guy would garden or even smile… She spun around in her heel and almost collided with the door. She opened it and walked into the house.


End file.
